The Awaited Christmas
by KohakuHai
Summary: They've been apart for a whole year. And Christmas is the best time for reunions, isn't it? Ren x Masa Christmas fluff.


**A/N:** Sorry for posting this late. My internet was down and so I couldn't post earlier. m(_ _)m  
But if I look at the brighter side of things, today's Masa–chan's birthday! :D

**Disclaimer: **The word says it all..

**Warnings:** Shonen–ai. Don't like, don't read. As simple as that.

* * *

**The Awaited Christmas**

It was Christmas eve and the streets gleamed with lights and decoration. These streets, that he was so familiar with, hadn't changed much. After all, it had only been a year. What could change in such little time?

On looking out of the window, he could see families and couples walking happily on the streets. Christmas lights decorated the skyscrapers while huge Christmas trees adorned malls and super markets. The scent of cookies wafted through the air and the smiles of children warmed the chilly breeze.

The sight of a couple exchanging gifts reminded him of last year when he broke the news to his beloved. Even after being in a relationship for five years, it wouldn't be easy to tell his partner about his transfer to another country for a whole year. Not to mention, that the country was on the other side of the globe! But somehow, he managed to tell him after slipping an engagement ring on his finger. The partner was, as expected, shocked after hearing him out. He was sad as well, since it would be their first Christmas apart after all the years of being together. But thankfully, he was understanding enough to accept the fact and encourage him.

The signal turned green, making him resume his journey homewards. It was fine, he reassured himself. He would have to make it up to him now that he was back. The thought only gladdened his heart more. Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

He smiled with contentment as the black limousine pulled at the gate of their shared apartment. He thanked and tipped the driver, wishing him 'Season's Greetings.' Arming himself with all the luggage, he made his way towards the elevator. His pulse raced as he wondered what kind of an expression would grace the pale features of his lover.

'Click-' he turned the knob of the door. The door must have been purposely left unlocked at this time of the night. The possibility of Masato having fallen asleep while waiting for him made him chuckle. After all, he had a strict disciplinarian for a lover who followed an orderly schedule.

He entered the apartment house and a sudden wave of nostalgia enveloped him. The house reverberated with warmth and a familiar scent lingered in the air.

"Tadaima." he uttered softly, dropping the luggage off his shoulders and removing his shoes. His body trembled with excitement at the thought of seeing his blue–haired lover, as he made his way towards the living room. He stood in the middle of the said room to have a brief look at his partner's creativity.

The room had been decorated with all sorts of decorations, mostly Christmas cards, and a Christmas tree stood tall with pride near the fireplace. The tree was decorated with different ornaments, some that he was sure Masato had made, had blue ribbons all over and an orange plaid tree skirt at the bottom.

"Okaerinasai," the sudden words froze him, making his heart rate go haywire. He turned around to find the source of the voice leaning against the doorway, arms folded.

"Masato," he whispered striding towards his beloved and pulling him into a tight embrace. "I missed you so much." he shut his eyes, inhaling the scent of blue hair.

"Your heartbeats are wild, Jinguuji" Masato said, gently placing a hand at Ren's chest.

"Speak for yourself, Jinguuji," the blond teased, "I can hear yours loud and clear."

"Y–You are probably hearing your own." Masato stammered, looking away from Ren's searing gaze, a slight blush forming on his features.

"Oh yeah?" Ren smirked, looking up and noticing something. "And may I ask, what might _that_ be?" he said pointing upwards.

"What are you talking about?" Masato said, following the blond's line of sight. "Oh _that_?" he glanced at the mistletoe hanging off the doorway.

"Ah-huh" the blond smirked, "You've grown naughty over the time, haven't you?". He pulled Masato closer in his arms.

"You want to be kissed that bad?" he teased, tilting the other's chin and bringing it in proximity of his own.

"Sh- shut up!" Masato stammered, narrowing his eyes in embarrassment.

"_Como usted desea_, _lady_." Ren smirked, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Masato pressed his back against the door-frame as Ren leaned further in to the kiss. His knees felt so weak, that he feared that he would fall. But thankfully, the blond supported him by slipping an arm around his waist while the fingers of the other laced themselves in blue hair; pulling him closer, tighter, deeper into the kiss.

Masato's chest tightened, a lump forming in his throat as he looked back at the year that had passed. At the mornings he had woken to, without Ren by his side. At the nights he had been sleepless, yearning for the blond's touch. At the times that he had longed for, this very taste that spread across his lips. He thought that he would melt, he felt that his heart would burst, unleashing all the feelings that it had held for a year. A year, that seemed like eternity.

As much as they wanted the moment to last forever, the need for air finally made them pull away. Ren peered into his lover's eyes and smiled, cupping his face and wiping a tear that had discreetly made it's way down his pale cheek. Masato gaped as more tears fell and lowered his face into his hands. The blond sighed and lightly wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm here now" he said, caressing his lover's back as he choked on his tears. He held Masato till he relaxed and finally pulled away.

Suddenly, Masato smiled as something caught his attention.

"Look there," he said pointing towards the window. Ren turned around to look in the direction and smiled as well.

It was snowing lightly. The snowflakes drifted gently, creating amazing patterns. Intertwining their fingers, Masato gently pulled him towards the window to have a better view of the fascinating scene.

"Merry Christmas." Masato smiled.

"What would you like as a gift?" Ren asked, glancing at his partner who leaned on the pane.

"Nothing really." Masato said giving his hand a gentle squeeze, "I already have all that I need."

The blond's features froze and then, changed into a smile. He didn't need Masato to state about his love for him. For he knew quite well, how his beloved expressed his love.

"Merry Christmas." he said, before pulling him into another kiss.

Undoubtedly, the most invaluable Christmas gift is having your most important person beside you to celebrate this beautiful festival of love with.

* * *

_Previously posted on December 24, 2011_

**A/N:** Okay, okay I know there was major OOCness. But I could not help it since they've been dating for 5 years now!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed... Please review. ^_^

Season's greetings! I hope you have a great New year! *(^o^)*

Next on list: _There'll be no next time_


End file.
